Draw a Swastika, that's the Axis
by MostMediocreWriter
Summary: In Fiore, a new guild has arisen to replace two guilds formerly known as Axis Powers and Allied Forces. Its name is The Beautiful World, and its quest is to become the undefeated top guild in Fiore despite the unsurmountable odds stacked against it. Caution- Basically a Hetalia AU in the Fairy Tail world. No actual Fairy Tail characters used, more than likely.


To be honest, my best friend helped me to come up with the idea for most of this. Probably a crack fic, with OOC characters. Who cares though? LET'S DO THIS!

Gemany- NEIN! You didn't do the disclaimer yet, Dummkopf!

Willow- *sigh* Can't you do it?

Germany-…Fine. Willow is too terrible of an artist to have drawn Fairy Tail and Hetalia.

Willow- SHUT UP! I'm sensitive about my art skills…. Anyways, let's start!

* * *

_ In a land far, far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore. A small, not-so peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._ _For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the mages. Banded together into magical guilds_, _they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born... a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Axis Powers. _

*Cues theme song mash up* NE NE PAPA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? NE NE MAMA, NE NE MAMA! THIS LIGHT WILL SHINE UPON A BRIGHT NEW DAY! DRAW A CIRCLE, OH YEAH! NOW CAN YOU , DRAW A CIRCLE THAT'S THE EARTH! THOUGH I KNOW ITS SHOUTS HAVE CAUSED ITS, THAT'S THE EARTH! BUT WILL IT STAY UNTIL YOUR HEART CAN HEART IT THROUGH, I AM HETALIA! OH YEAH, OH YEAH! (AN- Sorry for that, I couldn't help myself)

Indeed, Axis Powers was a truly powerful guild. Lead by Master Adolf Hitler, a despised man, there were only 21 members, more or less. Miss Hungary was a beautiful, kindhearted woman with a secret love for battles. She was skilled with guns magic, but preferred hand-to-hand combat with her trusty frying pan. Romania was a mysterious, shady character who was known for his Dark Vampire magic. Romania's best friend, Bulgaria, was a pretty plain guy, who uses wood magic. So, basically, he hits people on the head with a stick.

Though there were quite a few members, the main two, who happen to be the two strongest, were Japan and Germany. Japan was a very simple, modest man with a love for cats and relaxing baths. His magic, however, was anything but peaceful. He was a requip mage, with a particularly strong love for katanas. Germany was a stern, disciplined man with an uncanny love for potatoes. His potato gun magic was feared by all who had stood at the opposite side of its aim.

And, of course, who could forget about Italy? Sweet, innocent, adorable Italy, who was the bartender and cook for the guild. He used to be quite the powerful mage when his grandfather, Rome, was still alive; however, after he was separated from his brother, Romano, he refused to fight and ended up surrendering on every single job he took. He's the only real drawing card for Axis Powers. He excels at putting possible recruits at ease, despite all the obvious evidence for them to run for the hills.

Yes, Axis Powers was a guild of power. At least, it used to be. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you see it), war came and caused the guild's untimely demise. The rival guild of Axis Powers represented the other side of the war. Known as Allied Forces, the guild had the opposite view point of nearly all of Axis' stances. When they decided that the Axis guild had finally crossed too many lines, they knew that war was inevitable. Allied Forces undermined Axis Powers' self-declared reign as Fiore's top guild, and, ignoring the Magic Council's rule that no two guilds could declare war on each other, they attacked.

Though the Allies had roughly the same amount of members as the Axis, they had a few more main members of the guild. A user of a rare lost magic, America was a Thunderbird Slayer. The blue eyed blond was rather obnoxious and loud, but his lightening magic was undeniably impressive. The older brother of America, England was a logical and easily tempered Dark Magic mage. Though his spells failed more often than not, he had an extensive and thorough knowledge of all kinds of magic since the beginning of time. On the more terrifying side of things, a certain Takeover: Ice Demon mage named Russia also lurked the corridors of the guild. Though he always wore a childish smile on his face, anyone within a ten mile radius of him could sense the insanity and stone-cold cruelty that dripped off him in an icy way. Some of the more ignorant people would mention to him how much more sense it would make for him to be a regular ice wizard than for him to be a takeover mage. After all, ice wasn't living. Nevertheless, Russia's heavily accented answer was always the same:

"I'm Russian. I know everything about snow."

Next on the list of the most powerful Allies was China, a man with a love for gourmet food. His magic was a special form of script magic called Chinatown Fortune. Armed with fortune cookies (which he baked himself), China could crack open one and anything he wanted would appear on the slip of paper. And, as script magic goes, the words would become a reality. As roses have risen to fame throughout the world, so has France, a hopeless romantic smitten with thoughts of beauty and love. Not surprisingly, his magic was Eros: Love God. Named for the Greek god of love himself, the magic was very emotional and physcological, putting the victim into a state of utter honesty and obedience and forces the romantic torment of someone heartbroken upon them. This type of magic is known for leaving the victim a broken, shaking, shell of a person. Additionally a member of the guild, though rather unknown, Canada is the twin brother of America. He uses invisibility magic, unfortunately though, even when he's visible he'd never quite seen.

Now, though the war lasted nearly six years, the Allied Forces came out on top, led by the three partner Masters of the guild: Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and Joseph Stalin. They didn't destroy the Axis completely, after all that would only prove to be a waste of unbridled potential. In the end, a decision was made on behalf of the newly imprisoned Axis mages. A new guild would be formed where both Axis and Allies could coincide -Hell, not just them! Anyone could join, so long as they swore loyalty. This was the brink of the most powerful guild Fiore had ever seen, a place that was famous and undefeatable.

This was the start of The Beautiful World.

* * *

So there it is. PWP is inevitable, but what can ya do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Review and reply if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, or maybe if you just feel like leaving a comment. Anything is welcome, except flaming. See ya in the next one,

Willow


End file.
